


Too Fast (A Connor Franta Fanfiction)

by princessmarra1



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, O2L, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, O2L - Freeform, connorfranta, rom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmarra1/pseuds/princessmarra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at Taco Bell. The connection is strong. She left her bad boyfriend. What could go wrong? He's a YouTuber and has fans all over the world. Then, he starts to fall for this one special girl. She's afraid to fall in love, he's afraid he's not good enough. Will they sail smoothly? Or will the waters get rough? So many twists and turns, do you think they will last? Will they love till the end..or decide they're moving Too Fast. Copyright ©  princessmarra1 All Rights Reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first Taco?

Chapter 1

^Connor's P.O.V.^

 

"Well other than that...I'm gonna goo!! So today we talk about.....boooh!!" *closes hand on camera*

(How he originally ended his videos :D )

 

I just finished another video on my O2L collab channel that I make with my close friends, Jc, Ricky, Kian, Sam, and Trevor. I looked around at the apartment I share with Jc and Ricky.

 

My eyes finally drift to the clock. "2:08!!"

 

"Oh god I'm late for lunch with Jc and Ricky!" I rushed to get dressed and drove to Taco Bell. 

 

'Yah cause we're fancy and eat nothing but the highest quality 6 star food.... tacos!', I thought. 

 

I hurried inside to see Ricky and Jc sitting down waiting for me. 

 

"Thanks for not ordering yet" I said.

 

"No prob, Con" said Ricky.

 

"Yeah, we were waiting a while and I was just about to activate my 'Connor Tracking Chip' I implanted in your brain while you were sleeping", Jc said.

 

"What?!" I exclaimed.

 

"Kidding" Jc said laughing and putting his hands up.

 

"Not funny!" I laughed.

 

I heard more laughing and I looked over to see it wasn't us, but two girls sitting behind us.

 

I looked them over in a non-perv way and one was a pretty cute brunette but the other was drop dead gorgeous with long strawberry blonde hair. 

 

I guess she felt my stare and looked up instantly. My eyes locked with the most beautiful baby blue eyes I had ever seen and the whole world faded away. 

 

After what felt like an hour, but could have only been a few seconds, she blushed and looked back down. 

 

"Earth to Connor!" called Ricky as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. 

 

"W-what!?" I stammered, snapping out of my daze.

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." he muttered, giggling. 

 

Jc turned around very casually to see what had me soo hooked. He looked at the same girl I had with not that much acknowledgement but fixed on the brunette like she was an angel. I was a little relieved that he didn't seem to care for the blonde; I'm not sure why. 

 

We ordered and ate and chatted for a while but I couldn't stop looking back at my mystery girl. She finished her taco with her friend and was about to leave when I mustered all the courage I possibly could, and walked over to their table. They looked up surprised but I swore I saw joy in her eyes so I talked fast.

 

" Hi there! I'm-" I started but got cut off. 

 

"Connor Franta!!! Omgomgomgomg!! I know!!" The brunette yelled and jumped with excitement.

 

"I know who you are! You make YouTube videos with the group O2L and you guys are awesome!!" She yelled, excitedly.

 

"Aww, well thank you soo much!" I said but my mystery girl looked confused. 

 

"Jen, you know him?" She asked 

 

"Yes remember the guy Jc Caylen that I've been raving on about for the past year? I said he was a cute YouTuber but you didn't really want to watch the videos? Well this is Connor Franta and they're in the same collab group!!", Jen said.

 

"Oh well you didn't tell me about everyone in the group." She said looking up at me, then looking quickly away. 

 

"Did I hear my name?" Jc said walking up behind me. 

 

Jen practically exploded turning red and covering her face then looking up to see if he was still there. She jumped up and squeezed the life out of Jc. Mystery girl looked at me with an apologetic

look and I smiled which caused her to blush again. She finally talked to me. 

 

"Sorry, Jen just really loves you guys" she said. 

 

"And what about you?" I asked with a slight grin. 

 

"Honestly, I don't know much about any of you except that you get my best friend crazy excited!" she replied.

 

I chuckled, "Well, I think I can change that! As you know, I'm Connor Franta, I'm 20 and I'm male, as you probably guessed, and I'm a YouTuber from Minnesota but I moved here recently. I live with Jc and my friend Ricky over there", I said pointing to Ricky at the next table. 

 

She looked over at Ricky, then looked back at me, took a deep breath, and replied. 

 

"Well, I'm Lilly Sparks, I'm 19, I'm female and I'm currently jobless. I just moved here yesterday with my best friend, Jen, from Georgia. She's right there fawning over Jc." She said a little embarrassed. 

 

'So her name's Lilly. It's pretty, that's why it's suits her!' I thought. 

 

I reached out and shook her hand and felt a warm tingle of electricity run through me. She must have felt it too cause she gasped and released her hand. 

 

We looked over at Jen and Jc. Jen was done fangirling and Jc was smiling at her with an adoring look in his eyes.

 

Ricky walked over and being the fearless guy that he is, he blatantly said:

 

"Hi I'm Ricky, as Connor mentioned before, and since we don't know much people in L.A. as you girls probably don't either, then maybe you two lovely ladies would like to exchange contact info with Jc and Connor and maybe we can meet up again sometime soon."

 

I swear for a second me, Jc, Jen, and Lilly were all smiling at that proposition.

 

We all took out our phones and started passing them around. I got Lilly's number and Jc got Jen's. 

 

We said our goodbyes and I promised Lilly that I would call her later. 

 

They started to turn around and I instantly felt a strong pang in my chest over her walking away but I quickly brushed it off and walked out with Ricky and Jc. 

 

The second we drove off and they were out of our sight, Jc and I smiled and laughed and cheered at getting their numbers. 

 

"See guys? First week in L.A. and you already met some girls and there's more to come!" Ricky said. 

 

Jc and I smiled for a second but instantly got quiet. I don't know if it were for the same reason but I can probably guess it was. I don't know why I'm so hung up on some girl, some gorgeous girl, I literally just met but I just feel very sure I don't want more to come. 

 

I wanted to call Lilly the second I got inside but I wasn't about to rush to call her and seem desperate, then again I'm also not the "wait three days" kinda guy either. 

 

I want to give her enough time to process what happened and expect my call but not wait forever and forget who I am. So, I promised myself I'd text or call her in an hour and decided to take a quick nap.


	2. Who's Connor Franta?

^Lilly's P.O.V.^ 

Jen and I had just arrived here from GA cause we needed a change. 

My ex-boyfriend, Josh, of four years just dumped me yesterday when he heard I was moving away. I planned to tell him the second I was sure but the time just got away from me. I was hoping we could do a long distance relationship but he was just a rude jerk about it. 

He was cursing and yelling and breaking things in my old house and started getting violent and physical with me. He was saying that the only thing that could separate us was death and he wasn't afraid to act on that. It got to the point where I was bleeding from crawling on the floor trying to get away and him digging into my leg trying to pull me back. 

Eventually, the neighbors heard the commotion and called the police and he got escorted out of the complex. 

I don't know why he surprised me so much. I caught him cheating on more than 3 occasions but I couldn't stay away cause I thought I loved him. Through all of that, this was the first time he really put his hands on me, other than a little things here and there. Now, I've had enough! Jen came home and cried with me and then I made final on my decision to leave. I knew he was going to find me, his threats and actions made clear of that, I had to go somewhere far, far away from this place.

Twenty-three hours later and here we are in Cali eating Taco Bell chatting about apartment hunting. 

I heard part of a conversation from in front of us. 

"Yeah we were waiting a while and I was just about to activate my 'Connor Tracking Chip' I implanted in your brain while you were sleeping" said a guy in front of us. 

Jen and I burst out laughing for a while, till I felt someone looking at me. 

With short paranoia that Josh had found me so quick , I looked up. 

I found the most beautiful bright green eyes looking back at me. It felt like we were held in time for like an hour, but it might have only been a minute tops. I felt my face get red and hot and I looked away as quickly as I could. 

After finishing my taco I was about to leave, till I felt someone's presence beside me. I looked up to see 'green eyes' staring at me! My heart leaped in my chest but I hope he couldn't tell. 

He started talking till Jen cut him off. 

She started raving about 'green eyes', who she mentioned was Connor Franta, like I should know him, but if I'm being completely honest I think I'd remember her telling me about the beauty looking down at me! 

I was soo confused so I asked her if she knew him. 

 

Then she started talking about her "long lost love", Jimmy Fallon..I'm kidding....Jc Caylen. 

Now this is the guy I've heard about a million times! 

A couple minutes later guess who just happens to walk over? The one and only Jc Caylen! I was a little shocked but Jen went berzerk!! 

She jumped and squeezed him soo hard...Jc looked like he actually enjoyed it! All I could do was just sit here, embarrassed. 

I looked up at Connor sorrily and he smiled! Omg he had the most beautiful smile! 

Wow..god! I sound like a ten year old but seriously I could stare at him all day. 

After introductions, more smiling, and exchanging phone numbers, we turned around to leave. 

Jen and I walked to our rental car and I ignored the urge to look back at Connor.

We got in the car fangirling for a little while then drove back to our hotel. I stayed up for a while searching for apartments. 

It took me a while to get used to the fact that I was safe and Josh wouldn't come looking for me so soon. Pushing him from my mind, I started to think about Connor. 

I knew Connor said he would call or text me later. He didn't seem like the guy who would wait forever and I wasn't the desperate type to wait by the phone. So, I decided to take a nap while Jen kept looking for apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Food Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's P.O.V.

^Connor's P.O.V.^

*She was so delicate in my arms. I didn't want to let go. We lay together on the sand and watched the sunset. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked

"Not half as beautiful as you" I whispered 

She smiled as her blue eyes burned into me. 

I wished we could stay like this forever. 

"Connor?" She asked 

"Hmm?" I replied still dazed from staring at her. 

"Is this a dream?" She asked

"Maybe." I replied. "I just hope I never have to wake up." 

"But you still haven't called me." She whispered as she started to fade away. She handed me my phone from the sand and disappeared*

I woke up sweating with my phone in my hand. The dream was soo real. I called Lilly right away.

She answered the phone on the first ring like she was expecting my call. I smiled and put the phone to my ear. 

"Hello??"

"Hey it's Connor." 

"Hey Connor! I was waiting for your call." 

"Oh I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." 

"Oh no it's okay. I literally just woke up like a second ago"

"So did I. Were you dreaming about me?" A hint of tease in my voice. 

"Well...honestly...yes. Sorry if that creeps you out since we just met, but it felt so real." 

"Well if we are being honest... I dreamt about you too."

"What happened in your dream?" 

"It's a little embarrassing...it'll give away the effect you had on me earlier.." 

"Just tell me" She said giggling.

"Well we were laying on the beach watching the sunset...I was holding you against me and we were talking.. You said I hadn't called you yet and handed me my phone. I woke up a second later with my phone in my hand and called you." I said taking a breath. I was scared of her answer.

After a couple of beats of silence. I got anxious. 

"Lilly??" 

"I'm here" she breathed. 

"Are you okay?" I asked 

"Yeah I have something to tell you..just promise you won't freak out!" 

"I promise" I whispered. 

"I had the same dream" she said calmly but I had a feeling she was far from calm. 

I took in what she just said and replied with a smile on my face.

"Really? What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know" she answered. 

Well I hurried to change the subject even though I thought it meant something. 

So...ummm are you- I mean you and Jen doing anything tomorrow??" I asked.

"I don't think we have anything planned" she replied. 

"Well would you like to come to our place tomorrow?... Umm we're having a...pool party!" 

'A pool party really? Really Connor? She's gonna think you just want to see her in a bikini!' I thought.

"Ohh yeah sounds like fun!" 

"Awesome!" 

"Do you want us to bring anything??" 

"Nope, just yourselves and a towel! I'll text you the address and you guys can come by around 2-2:30"

"Well okay! Sounds like a plan! See you then" 

"Okay goodnight Lilly and maybe we'll meet again in our dreams" 

"Yeah, maybe.. goodnight Connor" she did before she hung up. 

I jumped up and ran around the house looking for Ricky and Jc to let them know we're having a pool party tomorrow! 

I finally found them on the balcony editing a video. 

"Guys guys!! We're having a pool party tomorrow!" 

"But we haven't been here long.. Who are we gonna invite?" Ricky asked. 

"The only two people that matter right now!" I replied. 

They both looked at me confused. 

"Lilly and Jen!!" I yelled giving them a 'duh' look. 

Jc jumped up and Ricky rolled his eyes. We drove to Wally World (Walmart) and went hunting for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	4. Going To A Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lill's P.O.V.

^Lilly's P.O.V.^

 

So for some reason Jen and I decided it would be a good idea to stay up and watch two seasons of PLL back to back and went to sleep around 3-4 am. 

 

Yawning and stretching, I rolled over and looked at my phone. 

I screamed and jumped up and pushed Jen off her bed. She fell off with a loud 'thump'. She groaned and glared up at me with tired eyes. 

"No time for getting mad at me. It's 1:30 and the guys' pool party starts around two! We have to hurry up!!" I yelled while struggling to put on some blue jeans and brush my hair at the same time. 

Eventually I failed, and tripped over my pants leg, to fall on my face. 

Jen laughed and ran to the bathroom. 

"Ohh thank you soo much for helping me up, Jen! You are the bestest friend ever!", I yelled sarcastically. 

"Next time don't push me off the bed", she yelled back. "...and I suggest you put on a bathing suit or something under those clothes unless you want to go skinny dipping in front of Connor! Not that he would mind..." She said trailing off at the last part.

I rolled my eyes and put on a light blue bikini that matched my eyes. I finally tamed the bird's nest of hair on my head and put it in a loose bun to take out later. 

Brushing my teeth, I looked in the closet for a towel. 

'Thank god for hotel towels', I thought grabbing two. Pulling Jen out of the bathroom, I grabbed my purse and we rushed out to the car.

I quickly texted Connor for the address and not even a full minute later, he texted back. 

I put the address in the GPS and turned up the radio. We drove off singing "Royals" by Lorde at the top of our lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this story in switching point of views, and I'm sorry if that is frustrating to anyone. Thank you very much for reading this story :)


	5. You're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's P.O.V.

^Connor's P.O.V.^ 

 

We came back from Walmart with a trunk full of junk food. I quickly stashed some Sour Patch Kids and Arizonas in my room before the guys came up and went back down to unpack the groceries. 

After unpacking, I decided to make another video called "What I Look For In A Girl" . My fans have been asking for this video for a while. 

While jotting down my ideal girl, my mind kept wandering back to the blonde haired beauty that I met yesterday. I couldn't help but add "Blonde Hair" and "Blue Eyes" to my list.

'I wonder what she would think if she saw this video. Now that she knows I exist would she start watching my videos??'

'Connor don't over think this! What if she just sees you as a new friend?'

'But she saw the dreams too! I can't be alone in this!..'

'Okay that's enough thinking about Lilly for now just keep writing', I said having a convo with my brain. 'Yes I'm crazy, I know this!' 

*10 minutes of writing, 20 minutes of filming, and 10 minutes of editing and uploading later* I was exhausted and headed to sleep. 

I woke up at 10:30 sharp and started cleaning the house. 

Knowing Jen and Lilly were coming over, I was energized and wanted the place extra clean.

Jc and Ricky woke up not too long after and cleaned the rooms. We were finally finished at 1:40 and went out back. 

"I'm gonna show Jen my grilling skills" Jc said smiling.

"And I can't wait to show Lilly my swimming tricks and my awesome bedroom" I said smiling widely till Jc and Ricky both gave me a look. 

"..not like that guys.. Get your minds out of the gutter!" I said pointing at them. They laughed hard, till we heard a buzzing sound. 

I pulled out my phone to find a text from Lilly asking for the address.

I quickly texted her back and went inside to change. Jc and I rushed downstairs to meet them outside, while Ricky set up the food in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the race begin!

^Lilly's P.O.V^ 

We drove into a neighborhood called "Wood Rose Circle" and pulled up to a nice big house with a pool in the back. 

The first thing my eyes glued on was Connor's green beanie! 

'Omg! Green is my favorite favorite color!!! It looks soo cute on him!- Woah! Where did that come from?' 

I pulled into the driveway and Jc, being adorable, walked over to open Jen's door. Jen stepped out of the car, blushing and smiling.

'I swear they'd be the cutest couple! I'd ship them! I'd ship them hard!' 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a tap on my window. Looking up to see Connor, I realized I hadn't gotten out of the car yet. 

Connor stepped back and opened the door for me. 

After flashing me a million dollar smile that's probably charmed many girls hearts, he started talking. 

"So glad you guys made it!" He smiled.

"Yeah, not so often do two girls get invited to a pool party with three-sixths of O2L." 

"So you have heard of us?" He said, with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

"I did my research. I had to make sure you weren't some creepy stalker or serial killer." I said, smiling coyly. 

"Ah, so you googled me? Did you like what you found?" He asked.

"Yes, I was pleased." I said smiling. 

We walked up to the house and let me tell you! It looked big on the outside, but the inside was huge! 

You could stuff a mall in here! Nah, I'm exaggerating, but it was still really big.

I looked around and it was very nice, but there was something missing. I can't quite put my finger on it. They showed us the bathroom, so we could change after swimming and we all headed to the back yard.

*gasp* I know, but I couldn't hold it in!

"Oh My God!! This is the biggest pool I've ever seen!!" It's like 20 feet deep! I'm exaggerating again.

I know coming from Georgia with all the man made beaches and lakes you would think I'm not much of a swimmer but think again!! 

I'm originally from Hawaii, then I moved to Florida, and then Georgia and now I'm finally in L.A- with Connor Franta. Even though I didn't know who he was till yesterday.

Connor smiled at me with a knowing look. 

"You're a big swimmer?" 

"Yeah, try enormous swimmer!" I said, laughing. 

"Same here." he said, laughing along. 

"Well, would you guys like to make a little wager then?" Ricky said, coming out of nowhere. 

He always does that!

"We're listening.." I said, determined. 

Little known fact: I am extremely competitive. 

"Well, you and Connor race from one end of the pool to the next and back. I video tape and judge. Loser confesses a secret." 

We both shook our hands in agreement and I started taking off my jeans and t-shirt. 

Don't worry! Remember me putting on my blue bikini?? Wow, that doesn't make it any better, huh? Never mind, then.

I look over to Connor who took off his shirt to reveal a stunning six pack. 

'God! Does he have to be so defined?!?' I quickly looked down before he caught me drooling, and turned to the water.

Jc and Jen decided started grilling burgers for five and that's when it hit me! 

"Hey, Connor." 

"Yeah?" He asked.

"To call it a pool party wouldn't there need to be more people? Or is it just us?" 

"Yeah, we don't know too much people in L.A., but a lot of fans know us here, so we try to stay a little low with who we hang out with." 

"Aww, well, cool. Thanks for trusting us." I said smiling.

"Nah, not so fast, I still need to google you too and see if you're this creepy stalker person disguised as a beautiful newcumber." he said, a hint of tease in his voice. 

"Um, newcumber?" I said, blushing at his compliment.

"Yeah, considering we've been here longer, we always call people who are from here cucumbers and new people newcumbers sorta like newcomers. It's weird, I know." he said rambling. 

"No, it's cute." I smiled, warmly. "Now prepare to get humiliated in front of YouTube." I said, putting my game face on. 

"Don't be so quick to talk, Lil. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, or my arm." He mumbled. 

'Lil? Is this a new nickname for me? It's cute when he says it.'

'Get your head in the game, Lilly! We can't let him win!' 

Well, let the race begin, Franta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not amazing, but thank you for reading! :)


	7. Let the race begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's P.O.V.

^Connor's P.O.V^ 

Lilly and Jen pulled up once we got outside and Jc went to open Jen's door. 

I walked over to Lilly's side and she looked very lost in thought.

'Is she thinking about me?? Snap out of it Connor!!'

I tapped her window and she quickly came back to Earth. I stepped back to open her door and started a convo. 

We kept talking as we walked to the house.

'Omg she googled me!! Thank god I don't have a criminal record!' 

We walked through the door and she seemed surprised! She looked around in shock. 

I admit we have a pretty large house since we knew the owners. We showed them the bathrooms and walked to the back. 

That's when Lilly went crazy and all I could do was smile and laugh. 

'Soo she's a swimmer! Okay she is officially awesome!!' 

Jc and Jen walked over to the grill and Jc turned into Spongebob grilling patties. 

'..noo I'm soo serious there should be a pineapple at the bottom of the pool!!' 

Then Lilly asked the dreaded question. 

The truth is I do know a couple of people here but she and Jen are pretty much the only people I wanted to invite. 

Ricky came back from the shed and decided to start a bet. Lilly seemed pumped about it so I decided to go along. 

She turned around and took off her extra clothes to reveal a light blue bikini that complimented her eyes. 

'Omg Is she trying to kill me?!? Eyes up Connor! Don't be a perv! Focus on the race!' 

She let her hair loose to fall on her shoulders. 

'I swear to god if I had my camera right now with the sun just right making her glow! I'd get like 20,000 notes on Tumblr...'

'Connor, you're doing it again!'

I looked down at her long legs and noticed a light scar running down her right leg. That looks painful. I'll have to ask her about it later.

 

We lined up at the front of the pool while Ricky set up his camera. 

"Okay on your mark! Get set! Go!!!" Ricky yelled.

We both quickly dove into to the water and swam with all we had. 

'Even with water in her face and her determined look she was soo adorable!

'Wow you sound like a girl!'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah- Omg Connor look ahead!!' 

I flipped back just before my head hit the pool wall. I looked back to see Lilly catching up with me and I swam faster. Finally making it back to the front of the pool, I hopped out and waited for Lilly. 

When she go up she looked at me with a happy/smug and relieved look. 

'Why is she looking at me like that?? And why hasn't Ricky yelled I won yet?' 

"Umm...Connor? Why don't we look over the video??" Ricky said, smiling.

"Umm..okay" I said looking back at Lilly who was drying off and walked over to sit down with us. 

So the video is playing back and it's at the beginning of us diving into the water. 

I see Lilly turn into a jet in the water and pass me while I'm thinking about her. 

She's seriously good and fast! She gets out of the water and turns to Ricky. When she turns back she sees me about to hit the wall and jumps back in the water. 

'Wow was I that distracted??!? I look so stupid' 

Then I look back and see her catching up. 

'So, I lost! Is it soo bad that I'm not too upset about losing to a girl, much less Lilly?!' 

Ricky shuts off the tape and I try to laugh it off but fail miserably. I turn back to Lilly and she gives me an apologetic look but I smile back. 

"So, what were you thinking about?" She asked. 

'Okay so the universe hates me today...mhmmm....I see how it is!' 

"Nothing...." 

"Ah ah ah..." She said waving her finger at me. "....you have to confess a secret"

I took a deep shaky breath and replied. 

"Okay well I was thinking about you...and how I was lucky enough to stumble across you at Taco Bell."

She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you...I feel the same.." 

I looked up at Ricky and signaled for him to walk away with my eyes cause we're fudging telepathic.

He silently nodded and winked. 

"Hey do you want to go upstairs?...I mean I want to show you my room...I mean not show you my room in that way but like-"

"-Connor.." She cut off. "...slow down..yeah I'll come upstairs" she said smiling. 

I nodded relieved and led her inside. Jc and Ricky quickly gave me thumbs up, while Jen flipped burgers like a pro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving kudos! Daily reminder: You Are Beautiful!


	8. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^Lilly's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've already written up to Chapter 39 of this story on Wattpad, but it's unedited so I'm sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> I'm going to paste the chapters here, from there. 
> 
> I'm extremely sorry if they're bad, I haven't looked them over completely. 
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, so I know to keep going. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Lots of love 

^Lilly's P.O.V.^

 

Ricky set up his camera and quickly started the race. We both dived into the water and I started swimming like a fish. 

You want the truth? I love water to the death!! I love swimming and being in water just relaxes me.

I quickly swam to the end of the pool and swam back, expecting to see Connor.

'I know I'm good but I'm not that good! He had to have beat me.', I thought.

I looked up at Ricky smiling and looked around for Connor. 

For some reason I couldn't find him, so I turned back to the water. Then, I see a very dazed Connor swimming towards the pool wall.

'OH MY GOD!!! He's gonna die!! Lilly do something!!", My brain yelled at me.

I jumped back in the water as fast as I could. I know what you're thinking, okay? 

I could've yelled "Watch out for the wall!!" or something but I panicked!! 

You can't blame me!! I'M A NICE PERSON!

All of a sudden, Connor flipped back and missed the wall by like an inch. Relieved, I started to swim slower and tagged behind him. 

He got out of the water with a satisfied grin and looked up at Ricky expectantly.

'Wait...Does he think he won??' I wanted to laugh but I was still shaken up at the thought of him almost dying, so I just smiled.

Ricky and I exchanged looks and we walked over to show him the video. I hoped he wouldn't feel too embarassed.

So he watched the video and like a million emotions flickered in his eyes. 

He gave a weird laugh and I felt a little sorry. Thinking back to the video, I asked him what he was thinking about and he tried to brush it off.

'You're not getting away with almost giving me a heart attack, Franta'

He confessed and my cheeks decided they wanted me to look like a tomato. 

Connor and Ricky exchanged a look and Ricky slowly started walking away like he knew something I didn't. 

'Great I love secret morse code that I'm not a part of! -note the sarcasm....OMG Connor wants me to go upstairs with him! He seems like a good guy, unlike someone I don't want to think about.'

'Lilly play it cool...be casual.'

'Haha he's cute when he rambles.' 

We walked inside and he led me upstairs. We passed some picture frames but instead of people they were cats. 

"Aww they're soo cute! I want to pet them!!" 

"Yeah this one is Pre and that's Sam." He said pointing them out. "They're coming to live with us soon" 

"You should probably keep them away from me because if I meet them I will fall in love with them and keep them forever!"

"Nope, they're mine for all eternity" he winked teasingly. 

"Noo!!", I yelled giving him 'the look'

'The look' is when I make my blue eyes really big and glossy and I half pout. 

"Okay, okay! Just don't give me that face again...please? Pretty sure you could make me volunteer for Hunger Games with that." He laughed/ begged. 

"Ha ha! Victory!! It works on everyone.." I said throwing my hands in the air. "..the only person who didn't fall for 'the look' was Jo-" I cut myself off and quickly looked away. 

"Umm..who?" 

"Erm..no one..nothing...never mind" I rambled.

Just thinking about him made me shiver with fear. 

"Hey, you must be cold..I'll get you a blanket...my room is the last door on your right..I'll be right back" he said 

I nodded and he walked back downstairs.

'Great Lilly! You almost told him about Josh.. No one wants to hear a sob story about your bipolar ex-boyfriend...You just met Connor, okay? Don't scare him off. Just keep it low.' I thought walking towards the room.


	9. Upstairs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^Connor's P.O.V.^

^Connor's P.O.V.^ 

So I'm walking Lilly upstairs and she sees my pics of Pre and Sam and starts fangirling! 

'Okay so she might love my cats! How long before she loves me? Connor you're thinking too much...just calm down a little bit' 

So I play along and then she gives me this look and I swear that look will haunt my dreams forever!

She looks soo cute and innocent! She could control Medusa with that face...I just..I can't! 

Then she starts being all happy and was going to mention someone who didn't buy the cute face...but she stopped herself and started shivering. 

I didn't want to push her so I made an excuse and went back downstairs. 

'A blanket Connor? Really? Isn't there a blanket in the bedroom? You couldn't think of anything else??' 

I walked to the closet and got a small blue blanket and went back to check on the guys and Jen. 

"Hey, what happened?" Ricky asked 

"Nothing happened.." I replied "..She saw the cats and gushed about them then she gave me this adorable face and started to talk about some guy but quickly stopped herself...do you think she has a secret boyfriend or something?" 

"Nah she likes you...I'm sure of it!" Jc answered. 

"Where's Lilly?" Jen asked walking up to us. 

"Upstairs...something happened...umm..she almost mentioned a guy and she seemed a little scared. Do you know what happened?" I asked. 

"Umm..did she mention a name??" 

"Yeah..well sorta...it was something like Jo-nathan or Jo-hn...I don't know." 

"Connor, can I talk to you for a second...over there?" She said pointing to the side of the house. 

"Yeah okay" I said and we walked over. 

As soon as we turned the corner she started grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"So Lilly is my best friend, right? Nod, so I know you understand me!" 

I nodded, freaked out.

" Lilly had a rough time living in Georgia..maybe she'll tell you when she's ready ...but just don't push her. And I'm only telling you this once so listen very carefully, okay?..." She said getting serious. 

I nodded again, quickly. 

"Lilly has been through a lot and I suggest you don't get involved if you don't want to be a part of her life...she's been through enough already! And I swear to god if you hurt her in any way I will personally chop off your family jewels and shove them down your throat!! Do you understand me Franta?!.." She said glaring at me. "..If you're not here for the long haul, just quit while you're not attached. She doesn't need anymore pain, okay?!" She finished her speech/threat staring into my soul. 

"Yes I understand...I promise..cross my heart!" I said making and x across my chest with my free hand. "I would never hurt Lilly!" 

"Okay.. Good! I believe you...now go back upstairs and stop looking so scared haha I won't hurt you.......yet" she said winking and releasing me, then walking back over to Jc like nothing happened.

Okay mental note: Never ever get on Jen's bad side! 

I rushed past the guys and ran upstairs to Lilly. I found her spinning in my desk chair singing some song. 

She sounded beautiful!! And no this is not me thinking everything she does is perfect again...she actually sounds really good! 

Oh snap she sees me spying! 'Act casual.'

"Ohh hey!" I waved, lamely. 

"Hey! Your spinny chair is awesome!" 

"Ha thanks, here's your blanket" I said handing it to her. 

"No, but thank you for being thoughtful. What took you so long?" she said waving off the blanket. 

"Well, I went to check on the guys and got threatened by Jen" 

"Oh I'm so sorry...just don't get her mad..she's very protective of me..I guess you can say I've had a lot of bad days and distrustful people in my life. But I swear she's one of the nicest people ever!" 

"Haha it's okay! I'm happy you have someone that cares about you soo much!" 

'Like I will'

"Thank you" 

"Your welcome...umm you wanna play 21 questions? Just to get to know each other a little more" 

"Yeah sure...you first" 

"Okay...what's your favorite color?" 

"Green...not dark green or too light green but green like...hmm..." She said thinking."...oh like your eyes they're the perfect kind of green...ha sorry if that makes you feel weird." 

"No, not at all...well my favorite color is red...just all red" 

"Favorite food?" She asked. 

"Pizza..and you?" 

"Pizza and tacos" 

"Your turn" 

"Umm...favorite candy?" 

"Sour patch kids" 

"Mine too!!" 

"Really? Sour patch kids are awesome!!...In fact, I have some stashed in here" I said walking to my drawer and pulling out a bag and handing it to her. 

"Omg omg I love you right now! I mean I don't love you...I just-" she quickly shoved some candy in her mouth. 

"Haha your welcome" I said handing her an Arizona too. 

"OMG, is this your favorite drink??" 

"Yes and coffee...If coffee was a person, I would spend the rest of my life with coffee...coffee..especially Starbucks...sorry what were we talking about??" 

"Haha nothing much" 

"Soo you're a swimmer..what else do you do?" 

"Well I used to do karate...yup got up to red belt..which is right below black belt but I never actually use it on people so I guess taking the class was useless..what about you? Is there anything else behind the swimmer/YouTuber? 

"Well I used to wrestle..nothing special but I knew a few moves" 

"Well you wanna put those moves in action?" 

"Is that a challenge, Sparks?" 

"Yup whoever pins the other down wins and gets the last few sour patch kids" 

"Deal.." 

We slowly get up and start circling each other. She jabs at me but I block her hand and spin her around. 

She quickly gets out of my grip and trips me. I spin back and she lands on the bed below me. I quickly brace myself so I don't squish her and pin her hands above her head. 

I open my eyes and my heart stops. She's so close and her full lips are right there I could just lean my head down and- All of a sudden she brings her lips up to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me your thoughts. :) Lots of love 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly's P.O.V. (Unedited)

^Lilly's P.O.V.^

So I walk into Connor's room and I freeze.

'Did I just walk into Ikea?!'

His room is so neat and clean! I am kind of a neat freak but I thought it would have at least a pillow out of place or something.

'Maybe he cleaned up for me...'

'God, Lilly shut up!'

Aww more cat pictures!...hes soo cute...-they I mean, they're soo cute!!

His bed is soo clean!!

'NOO!! Lilly step away from the bed! You don't want to give Connor the wrong idea.'

I don't know what to do...okay quick pep talk:

1\. Don't talk about Josh ever!!

2\. Don't let Connor know you think you feel something for him just yet...he could take advantage of that.

3\. We barely know each other so try to get to know him and don't be so quick to judge!

4\. Don't rush into anything! We don't want to move Too Fa-IS THAT A SPINNY CHAIR?!?!!

I literally flew across the room and landed into the chair. It spins soo fast!

I know I get excited over the littlest things but I've always been obsessed with spinny chairs!

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT WOULD YOU SAY? HOW DOES IT FEEL? PRETEND ITS OKAY!!"

I don't even know why but "Pretend It's Okay" by Little Mix popped into my head and I just couldn't not sing it!

And just in case you were wondering I can't sing to save my life! 

I made a video of me singing but I sound horrible. My parents still have the video tape somewhere in their attic and Jen wouldn't let me throw it out cause she thinks I can sing. I still sing when I feel like...just because I can..I guess.

I'm spinning faster and getting light-headed and Connor still hasn't come back yet.

"Why is he taking soo long?? It doesn't take long to get a blanket and I'm not even cold!"

'Maybe he just doesn't want to be around you! Josh didn't want to be around you either', my brain yelled.

"Shut up, Brain! That's not true!"

'You know it is! You were thinking it and now you're a crazy person talking to your brain!'

"Ughh...just ignore and keep spinning...and spinning..and singing" I mumbled to myself continuing the song.

I get the urge to look up and there Connor is being sneaky. He waves and comes in.

'Oh he heard you sounding like a dying hyena!! And now he's trying to pretend his ears aren't bleeding'

So we talk for a while and I officially have to kill Jen later for scaring him lol his hands are shaking...

We start playing 21 questions and snacking on sour patch kids and somehow we end up sparring... he pins me on the bed and before anything else could happen, I kissed him. 

After the amazing kiss, he pulled away and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. That kiss was...breathtaking! 

'Wow. That was unexpected.' I thought, still gazing into those beautiful green eyes. 

Suddenly, those images of Josh came back into my head. Breaking my stuff and yelling at me...hurting me...

'No way. Connor could never be like that. He's too nice.' 

'But, he's just my friend, right? I don't want to rush things. God, why did I kiss him!!?!'

I snapped out of my trance and got from under Connor, leaving a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I stated, grabbing my towel.

"Wait. Why?" Connor questioned.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to leave. Sorry." I sped through the door, ran downstairs and walked over to Jen. I grabbed her arm and told her that we had to leave. She heard the urgency in my voice and acted quickly.

"Hey, Jc. I have to go with Lilly. I'll see you later, okay?" she told him, kissing his cheek. I quickly walked out of the front door and to our rental car. 

"What's wrong , Lilly? What happened with you and Connor? Did he do anything to you?!" Jen threw questions at me. 

"I'll tell you later, Jen!" I rustled through my bag to find my keys and stepped into the car. 

Connor was probably trailing behind because he knocked on the window. Jc and Ricky followed him, both confused and worried, making it into a scene. 

"Why are you leaving, Lilly? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, face full of concern.

"No! It's me. I'm sorry, Connor. I have to go!" I cried, backing out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ~Marra


	11. Kissing Problems

^Connor's P.O.V.^

She kissed me! It was so captivating. Her soft lips under mine fit so perfectly. I sound like an eleven year old.

I looked down at her and smiled. She was soo captivating but after a while it didn't seem like she was looking at me.

She was staring at me, but she seemed lost in thought. A lot of emotions flickered in her eyes but I only caught one of them. 

Fear. 

All of a sudden, she squeezed herself from under me and grabbed her towel. I don't understand what happened.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She said.

"Wait. Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to leave. Sorry." She replied, pained.

'Did I kiss her wrong? What did I do??'

'You obviously did something wrong! You always do something wrong', my brain yelled, annoyingly.

"You stay out of this!!" I snapped, getting up to follow her. 

'Yeah, okay. Why don't I pack my bags and leave because I don't live inside your head!' It retorted, sarcastically.

"Ugh, just be quiet!"

I raced downstairs to see Lilly dragging Jen away. Ricky and Jc gave me a 'What did you do?!' look. But I just shrugged and kept trailing Lilly. 

They both got up and everybody walked outside.

I knocked on her window before she could drive away.

"Why are you leaving, Lilly? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worriedly.

"No! It's me. I'm sorry, Connor. I have to go!" She cried, backing out of the driveway and driving off. 

We waited till they were out if sight to go off.

"What the fudge did you do, Connor?!" Jc yelled first. 

"Yeah, what happened! Because obviously something happened this time" Ricky joined in. 

"I seriously don't know, okay?! I went upstairs and she was in my chair spinning and singing. Voice of an angel, by the way. Then we started playing 21 questions. We ended up eating Sour Patch Kids and drinking Arizona Tea. Then, we started to spar for the last Sour Patch Kids and I pinned her down on the bed, very gently. I tried not to hurt her. And when I opened my eyes, I couldn't resist. She kissed me first, though. After that we smiled at each other and then she started to look scared and ran downstairs. She apologized, but I honestly don't know what I did. I'm soo worried, guys. What if she hates me!!? What if she never wants to see me again?!"

"Connor, calm down. Okay? You didn't do anything wrong. Jen said she had a rough time in Georgia. I don't think it's anything you did. Just give her some time to think." 

"Yeah. She probably needs some time to understand what happened. She'll come through. Don't beat yourself up about it. She likes you. I could tell by the way she jumped in the pool after you almost got knocked out. We approve of her and you two seem like a good match...so what's this about Sour Patch Kids and Arizonas you had in your room?...."

"Umm...coming Mom!!" I said running into the house.

"Mrs.Franta doesn't even live here!! They yelled chasing after me. 

I hope Lilly calls me or something. If she doesn't text or call by 10 tomorrow night. I'll call her.


	12. Apology?

^Lilly's P.O.V.^

I hate myself right now. I shouldn't have just left like that but I couldn't take it. He was staring into my soul. 

I knew if I stayed longer I would've ended up confessing what I'm trying to forget. I wouldn't have had any control. His green eyes were like a spell. I had to leave. 

I feel horrible for leaving him hanging but I couldn't stay. 

It was silent the whole way back to the hotel, but the second we got to our room, Jen started talking. 

"It's okay..you don't have to tell me now. We can talk tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep."

I nodded, relieved and headed to bed. 

*

The next morning, I woke up with a start. I stretched and looked over to see Jen sitting, criss cross, neatly on her fully made bed. She was waiting patiently for me to wake up so she could interrogate me. 

I nodded giving her permission to start her question train.

"What happened, Lilly? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? He did, didn't he? I already warned him!! When I see him again, I swear I'm gonna-"

"-Jen," I cut her off, sitting up. "..Connor didn't do anything wrong!! We were just upstairs playing 21 questions and snacking on candy and tea and then we started a duel." I said, getting up, and walking over to the small fridge. "Whoever pinned the other down got the last bit of candy. He pinned me on the bed, nicely, and I kissed him. The kiss was everything I wanted it to be!! But Josh kept popping into my head and I started comparing Connor and Josh. And I just couldn't take it. I mean what if he takes advantage of me? Or if he hurts me? How do I know I can trust him? I don't even trust myself! I only met him yesterday and I already like him...a lot! I just...I don't know, okay?" I finished, crying now. 

Jen walked over and pulled me into a long, comforting hug. "It's okay, Lil. It's okay." She whispered, rubbing my back. "I understand. But Josh isn't Connor. I can already tell, Connor won't hurt you like Josh did. I promise."

"Thank you, Jen. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. He was soo worried and confused."

"I forgive you, Lilly. But it's not me you should be apologizing to. I think you should tell him.."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. Quickly dialing his number, I waited and on the fourth ring he answered. I put the phone on speaker.

"Oh look who it is everyone..it's Lilly Sparks. I bet she hates Mondays too, don't you Lilly?!?" Connor spit, venomously. 

'Someone didn't sleep well. What's his problem?', my brain asked. 

"Umm..Connor? Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly. 

"Ohh, me?! Yeah, I'm just peachy!!" 

Jen gave me a 'talk fast' look.

"Erm..can we come over? I need to explain some things to you.." 

"Sure..why don't you come over down to Monday Hating Island where we are all trying to figure out why I'm not good enough for you!?!" 

"Who is we- What?! Connor, that's not it at all. I'm just- I'm sorry. I'll be over in a sec." 

"We better hurry! He didn't seem too cheery!", Jen said handing me the keys. And for the second day in a row we rushed out of the hotel to our rental car.


	13. Better?

**Warning: Long Chapter Ahead**

^Connor's P.O.V.^

After the guys raided my room for Sour Patch Kids, they left and we all went to sleep, or at least they did.

I couldn't sleep..I just kept picturing Lilly's face..she was soo scared. 

"Is she afraid of me?" I whispered to myself in the dark. "What did I do? She said it wasn't me, but it had to have been..."

'Or you're just not good enough for her..it wouldn't be the first time.', my brain chipped in. 

"Yeah, I bet all the guys she dated in Georgia were better than me. I can't compare. I bet they all kissed her better and gave her the best chocolates instead of two dollar candy...maybe it's my face.." 

And soo on the list went for the rest of the night. Soon my room was filled with the first crack of daylight, and eventually the sun came up. It's been forever since I've had one of these nights.

Jc burst into my room at ten to see me wide awake. 

"Connor, are you okay? You don't look to well"

"Of course, I'm great! Unlike you, not everyone can look picture perfect first thing in the morning!", I growled.

"Wow, Connor Franta is grumpy on a Monday?? I never thought I'd see the day", he joked. But this just got me angrier. 

"Oh, why don't you just stick a fork in it, Jc. I know you have more important things to do than criticize me. So why don't you just get out!!"

"Okay, I'll just be out of your way then." He said, with a flash of hurt in his eyes, as he backed out of the room.

I got up to brush my teeth and talked to myself in the mirror. 

"Look at yourself, Connor. No wonder you're not good enough for Lilly. You need to get into shape. I bet that guy Jo- whatever his name was, had a 12 pack and she was all over him. She even beat you in a swimming match. You're such a loser. That's why Amber broke up with you...cause you weren't good enough for her..or anyone." 

I finished brushing my teeth and immediately started my Monday video. No topic, no jokes, and no happiness. 

I turned on my camera and started talking to it. 

"What's up?, O2l! It's Connor. Today I don't have anything to smile or laugh about. Because not everything in the world is perfect. 

A lot of people are dying and crying and running out of peoples houses without an explanation! 

Anyway, most of you see me and think I'm this happy, fun loving guy and nothing bad ever happens to me. Well, you're wrong! 

My ex-girlfriend cheated on me about three months ago because I'm "not good enough for her"," I said using air quotes. "and you guys scared her away with threats. I'm completely over her now, just in case she's still watching. But she made me realize there's not all good in the world.

What's so great about Mondays anyway? You have to wait four more days till you get some actual sleep. I didn't understand before why some of you loved Fridays soo much and hated Mondays, but now I get it! 

Oh and I know most of you are all like 'What's gotten into Connor? I thought Connor loved Mondays! He should be all happy and smiles'. Well maybe I don't want to be happy! Maybe I just want to be sad and grumpy! 

What if I just want to sit around wondering why I can't be anyone's one and only choice. You know what? I officially hate Mondays! Nothing good ever happens on a Monday!" I said throwing my hands in the air. 

"And another thing-" I said just noticing my phone ringing. Looking at the Caller ID, it was Lilly. Just great!

"Oh look who it is everyone..it's Lilly Sparks. I bet she hates Mondays too, don't you Lilly?!?" I yelled at the phone.

"Umm..Connor? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Ohh, me?! Yeah, I'm just peachy!!" I retorted, sarcastically.

"Erm..can we come over? I need to explain some things to you.." 

"Sure..why don't you come over down to Monday Hating Island where we are all trying to figure out why I'm not good enough for you!?!" I snapped.

"Who is we- What?! Connor, that's not it at all. I'm just- I'm sorry. I'll be over in a sec." She hung up. 

"Oh, you hear that everyone? Lilly's coming over. Isn't that awesome!? She can join in on our-" my door swung open, but it wasn't Lilly. 

It was Ricky. 

"Umm...what's up with you, Connor? Jc said you were cranky. I had to come see for myself."

"I am perfectly fine, Ricky! Or do you wan to join in on the Hate Monday fest?" I said gesturing to the camera. 

"Oh please don't tell me you didn't sleep!" He said holding his head. 

"What's it to you?"

"Ugh, Connor! You know what happens when you don't sleep! You get hurtful and insecu-" 

*ding dong* 

"You stay right here" he said pointing at me. 

"Sure, just go ahead and leave. Just like Lilly did!" I yelled to him. "Well I hope you enjoyed or hated this week's video. If you did make sure to give it a big thumbs up or whatever, and leave a comment about why you hate Mondays....booh" I said finishing the video and uploading it. 

Not even two minutes later, Lilly was walking into my room. She gasped when she saw me. 

"Connor? Are you okay?! You look exhausted." She cried, looking at me.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? I'm fine! Not that you care!" 

"I do care, Connor. Very much...Um..Here you must be thirsty, I brought you an Arizona and these new candies that I thought you might like." 

I accepted the drink and candies and finished them in record time...all of a sudden Lilly started to look hazy and blurry. Then, everything went black!

\---------

No! She didn't poison him lol! I promise the next chapter will explain everything and reveal more about both of their pasts because as you've read it hasn't been so great for Connor either. 

Tell me what you think! :D ~Marra


	14. Will you?

^Lilly's P.O.V.^

So on the way to the guys' house we run out of gas and stop at the gas station. I pumped $15 and grabbed a watermelon Arizona for Connor.

'I hope this is a good peace offering', my brain said.

We made it to the guys' house in record time and rushed to the door. 

I rung the doorbell and we waited impatiently outside.

"What if he's really mad? He didn't sound to happy on the phone!" I complained, pacing the front porch.

"Lil, calm down! Once you explain, I'm pretty sure everything will be okay" Jen reassured.

Ricky opened the door with a worried look on his face. 

"Hey, you probably hate me but can I please talk to Connor?" I asked calmly.

"I don't hate you, Lilly!'", he chuckled. "But I need your help with Connor. He kinda has this condition where if he doesn't get atleast 2 hours of sleep a night, he gets cranky and grumpy. Some people think that's normal but he gets uncontrollably mean and hard to work with. It kinda contradicts his whole love for coffee, huh? Yeah, but I guess he was worried about you or whatever and he didn't sleep. His doctor prescribed him these sleeping pills for when he has sleepless nights but we can never get him to take them. They knock him out for at least an hour but he wakes up fully rested and nice again. Do you think you can help?" 

"Of course" I said awkwardly. I grabbed the pills and Arizona and ran upstairs.

I walked into Connor's room to find him in his spinny chair. I gasp.

'Omg he looks horrible! But still adorable...how? I don't know! He really didn't sleep at all. Did I cause this?!'

"Connor? Are you okay?! You look exhausted." I cried, looking at him.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? I'm fine! Not that you care!" He growled getting up to sit on his bed.

"I do care, Connor. Very much...Um..Here you must be thirsty, I brought you an Arizona and these new candies that I thought you might like." 

He took the pills and Arizona and finished them in like two minutes. He started blinking and his head starting swaying then, he passed out. 

I started walking around his room...I plopped down next to him on his bed, then thought better of it and went back to the spinny chair. 

I moved his computer mouse and the screen lit up. It showed his recent videos, including one he posted today called "I hate Mondays".

I got a bad feeling and clicked on it.

Halfway throughout the video, I started crying. I can't believe I thought he was a bad guy! Everyone has a story! Ricky was right, a lot of his fans are very concerned and he's getting a little bit of hate. 

I still don't know. Am I ready to tell him about Josh?

'I think you can trust him', my brain said. And for once, I agree.

I danced around the room for awhile til I heard a long sigh. Connor rolled around stretched, then opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Good morning, beautiful. Have we met?"

"Umm.. Connor? It's me. Lilly? You might hate me, but can we talk?"

"Oh, Lilly? Yeah sorry" he said rubbing his eyes and blinking. "I could never hate you. What happened?"

"After I left, I guess you didn't sleep. You started being mean to people and you posted this video on YouTube...it wasn't pretty...I'm soo sorry! It's my fault!" I cried. 

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have assumed things. You just don't like me. It's fi-ne" he said with his voice cracking on 'fine'.

"No, Connor! No. No, No. I like you...a lot. Probably even more than I should."

"Y-you like me? He asked. I nodded in reply. "Then why were you talking about some Jo- guy and ran away when we kissed?? What did I do wrong?" He asked concerned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Connor. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I took a long breath and started explaining. 

"There was this guy- my ex. His name was Josh. We dated for about four years, and I really thought I loved him. He used to hit me and I never fought back. I don't know why. It just never seemed right. He cheated on me more than 3 t-times", I choked. I didn't realize I was crying again till now. 

Connor came over to me and hugged me tight. Stroking my hair, he whispered. "It's okay, you don't have to continue.."

"No, you deserve to know. And I owe it to myself to tell you." I said continuing.

"I wanted to move to Florida but I wasn't certain. I planned on telling Josh but I wasn't sure how he'd take it. Eventually, I told him an he went crazy. He trashed my house and attacked me. Whenever I caught him with someone else, he'd get angry and threaten me. But this was the first time he'd ever really hurt me. I haven't told anyone else the real story, except for Jen. My parents think he's an angel. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone about his actions or if I left him. I moved here to get as far a away as possible. The neighbors called the cops and they took him away. I think he only spent a night in jail though. I don't know where he is and I pray he doesn't know where I am." I wiped my eyes and blinked a few times. Connor had his head down and his eyes closed. He finally looked up at me. He looked pained and his eyes were glossy.

"Lilly, I'm soo very sorry! Honestly, I had no idea! You didn't deserve that and he didn't deserve you. He'll never hurt you again, I won't let him! I understand now. Thank you so much for telling me. I know it must've been hard." I tried to smile but my cheeks hurt so I just nodded. 

"Well I guess it's my turn... Okay, so I had a girlfriend about 3 months ago. Her name was Amber. She was really shy and sweet and she supported my youtube career, but the guys didn't like her. I could never figure out why so I asked them. They said they just had a bad feeling about her but I shrugged it off. My youtube fans always threatened her and gave her hate, I never thought anything of it though. Ricky came up to me, one day and said that Amber hit on him but I thought I was so in love, I didn't believe him. He was hurt, but at the time I didn't care. I saw her trying to kiss Jc once and I ended it. Two weeks later, I forgave her and we were back together. Couple days after that, she got drunk and brought another guy to my place. She was too intoxicated to tell I was there. The guy recognized me and didn't want trouble so he spilled. He said they'd come there whenever I was life-guarding behind my back. He didn't know it was me and still had the nerve to ask for an autograph for his sister. Which I still gave him. Amber started yelling at me. She said I wasn't good enough for her or anyone. I was heartbroken for a couple weeks but I realized I didn't really love her. Those words stuck though, I believed I wasn't good enough for her or she wouldn't have cheated. It took a while to get the guys back and I regret ever letting her come between us. Last thing I heard from her is that she was moving out from Minnesota...Thank God!" 

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Connor. You didn't deserve it either. I wish there weren't so much cruel people in the world. I'm sorry I ran off yesterday. I should've just told you and not been a coward."

"You're not a coward. You were just scared and I understand that. I shouldn't have pressured you or jumped to conclusions. Neither of us is to blame for what happened, okay? From now on no more apologizing or feeling sorry for ourselves. Agreed?" He said holding out his hand.

"Agreed." I said shaking it. 

"Now that that's cleared up. There's something I've been meaning to tell you.....I like you very much. I know it might be soon but I don't care! I feel like we've known each other forever. What I'm trying to say is... " he kneeled in front of me. 

'No, fudging way!! Is he proposing?! I don't think I made my message of not rushing things clear' my brain said while I started shaking like crazy. 

"..Lilly Sparks, Will you ma- go out with me." He stood up laughing like crazy. 

I slapped his shoulder playfully and sighed in relief.

"I got you, didn't I?" He laughed, winking.

"Idiot!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" He asked smiling widely, hope filling his eyes. 

"Yes, Connor Franta. I will ma- go out with you." 

"Yay! Now I'm your idiot!" He fist-pumped the air and started shuffling. 

"Haha, is that your happy dance?" 

"Yup!" He grabbed my hand and ran out the room. 

"Guys! She said yes! Lilly's my girlfriend now!!" He yelled like a little boy on Christmas.

We heard Jc and Jen say 'finally' in unison and a 'thank god' from Ricky. 

"Well now that that's taken care of. Connor, did you see your Monday video?" Ricky asked.

"Oh God! Right! How bad was I?" He asked, now holding his head.

"Well apparently you hate Mondays now."

"Ugh, I have a big mess to clean up, don't I?"

"Yup" We all said, popping the 'p'.

\------

I hope you enjoyed that! Did it meet your expectations? Tell me what you thought! :D Thank-you! :D ~Marra


	15. Rants

^Connor's P.O.V.^

Last thing I remember is putting, what felt like, pebbles in my mouth, washing it down, and welcoming the darkness.

I rolled around, stretched, then opened my eyes to look up at a gorgeous female.

"Good morning, beautiful. Have we met?" I heard myself say, very confused.

"Umm.. Connor? It's me. Lilly? You might hate me, but can we talk?"

'Lilly? What is she doing here?', my brain asked.

Quickly realizing the situation, I responded.

"Oh, Lilly? Yeah sorry" I said rubbing my eyes and blinking. "I could never hate you. What happened?", I asked hoping she could give me an explanation.

"After I left, I guess you didn't sleep. You started being mean to people and you posted this video on YouTube...it wasn't pretty...I'm soo sorry! It's all my fault!" She cried.

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have assumed things. You just don't like me. It's fi-ne" I said with my voice cracking even though I tried to keep it steady.

"No, Connor! No. No, No. I like you...a lot. Probably even more than I should."

"Y-you like me?" I asked. She nodded back at me. "Then why were you talking about some other guy and ran away when we kissed?? What did I do wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Connor. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She took a long breath and started explaining.

~Confession Time~

We talked about our exes. How we both got hurt by other people and judged each other because of it. I've never felt so relieved, yet pained at the same time. She didn't deserve for that douchebag to treat her like anything less than pure gold. If I ever meet him, I will remove his limbs, rearrange them, then stick them back on his body in the wrong places. I just- I wish there was something I could do.

"...Neither of us is to blame for what happened, okay? From now on no more apologizing or feeling sorry for ourselves. Agreed?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Agreed." she said, shaking my hand.

"Now that that's cleared up. There's something I've been meaning to tell you.....I like you very much. I know it might be soon but I don't care! I feel like we've known each other forever. What I'm trying to say is- " I kneeled in front of her, while she started having a seizure standing up.

"Lilly Sparks, Will you ma- go out with me." I stood up laughing so hard.

She hit my shoulder, playfully.

"I got you, didn't I?" I laughed, winking at her.

"Idiot!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I asked smiling widely, hopefully.

"Yes, Connor Franta. I will ma- go out with you." She said.

"Yay! Now I'm your idiot!" I said as I fist-pumped the air and started shuffling like a boss.

"Haha, is that your happy dance?" She questioned laughing.

"Yup!" I grabbed her hand and ran out the room.

"Guys! She said yes! Lilly's my girlfriend now!!" I yelled like I won the lottery!

I mean what can I say?! It's Lilly!

We heard Jc and Jen say 'finally' in unison and a 'thank god' from Ricky.

"Well now that that's taken care of. Connor, did you see your Monday video?" Ricky asked.

"Oh God! Right! How bad was I?" I asked, now holding my head in my hands.

"Well apparently you hate Mondays now."

"Ugh, I have a big mess to clean up, don't I?"

"Yup" They all said, popping the 'p'.

I grabbed Lilly's hand a second time, and we strolled back upstairs. She made a beeline for my spinny chair but I grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with me. 

I thought better of it and scooted a few spaces away from her, giving her space in case she's uncomfortable. Yet, she giggled and pulled me by my shoulder back over to her.

We layed back on the bed, appropriately next to eachother for you dirty minded people ;D, and stared up at the ceiling.

'Well looks like we're making it a two video Monday! You should ask Lilly to be in the video. See how the fans react to her!'

"Hey, Lilly?"

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

"Would you like to be in my Monday Apology video?" I asked, praying she'd say yes in my head.

"Yes!- wait no!- I mean maybe- sorta- what if they hate me?!...-" she sat up, worriedly.

"-Lilly?" I sat up looking at her.

"-...Or Josh sees the video?!-" she continued.

"-Lilly?!" I half yelled, half whispered.

"...what if they love brunettes and hate blondes?! Maybe Jen should be in the video instead!!-"

"Lilly!!..." I screamed, snapping her out of panic mode. She quickly shut up and looked at me with her big blue eyes. 

"...first off, my hair is blonde too...Secondly, who could hate you? You're amazing! Thirdly, if that thing, you call your ex-boyfriend, shows up again, he'll have to deal with me, okay? I meant it when I said I won't let him hurt you again! There are no ifs, ands, or buts, about it. You have my word." I said, seriously. 

I'm not sure why I'm so protective of her already, but I feel like we have this connection and I'm not letting that excuse for a boyfriend come between it.

"Thank you", she whispered. "You don't know how much that means to me...Yes I'll be in your video"

I got my pull-out chair from the closet and let her sit in the spinny chair. I clicked on my previous video and we watched it silently.

When the video finished, I turned to Lilly.

"I'm really sorry, Lilly. Even if I was on a sleep-deprived rant, the stuff I said was unnecessary and rude. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Of course, Connor! Even if you were on a sleep-deprived rant, I'm the one who caused it. I should've just talked to you. If I had, none of this would've happened"

"Well, we're together now, aren't we? So it's not all that bad and we got to know more about each other...So you've seen some of my videos to know what to do, but I'll tell you anyway lol."

"Basically, we both look at the camera and at the beginning of all my videos I say, 'What's up you guys, it's Connor" then I continue with the video, talk about the topic, make jokes, just kinda connect with my fans."

"Okay, I got it", she said confidently.

I turned on the camera and placed in front of both of us. 1 - 2 - 3 

"What's up you guys? It's Connor and today I'm here with the amazing Lilly Sparks" I said gesturing to Lilly.

"Hi!" she said waving her hand in front of the camera. 

"Well, I know most of you have seen my Monday video and I just want to say-

I am soo incredibly sorry!!!! I hadn't slept and some of you know my condition with not having sleep. I get terribly mean and say unforgiving things. And I'm soo sorry! I feel so much better now that I took my sleeping pills and Lilly's here." I said smiling bumping Lilly with my shoulder.

She blushed and looked at the wheels of the spinny chair like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I know my whole rant side of me is a side you've never seen before. And it was all non-sleep and insecurity- driven. It had nothing to do with you guys. You all are the best fans in the world! I'm soo lucky to have you- or what I have left." 

"I know you guys are wondering...who this beautiful girl sitting next to me is. And I'm happy to introduce you guys. Lilly Sparks, YouTube. YouTube, Lilly Sparks. I haven't known her long, but she means so much to me. And I'm glad you guys get to meet her." I said gesturing them to each other.

"Hi! I just want to say I'm sorry for grumpy Connor this morning..it was mostly my fault. I should've been open with him about certain things and I wasn't. But look how cool this spinny chair is! I mean look-" she said spinning around awkwardly. "Or not. Maybe you want Connor to talk instead.." she said. " Connor, can you take the camera and be hot instead of awkward, like me??" She whispered, hoping the camera wouldn't hear her but it probably did.

I laughed and took the camera.

"Well, you guys? Isn't she adorable?!" He said, happily. "By the way- I don't hate Mondays! No, not at all! It's the main day in the week where I really get to connect with you guys! I love you all soo much and hope you don't hate me for my last video...can you forgive me? Puh-wease?" I said making my best puppy face in the camera.

"I hope that cleared up my last video disaster. And if you learned one thing from me it's to always get your beauty sleep and be Frantastic!! That's it for today you guys make sure to give this video a big thumbs up and feel free to dislike my last video, it kinda deserves it. Make sure to follow me on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook, if you still love me. All the links will be in the down bar below. Subscribe to this channel and my second channel, I put out new videos every Monday, sometimes even two" I said awkwardly.

"So today we talked about.." *speed talk high voice activated* "...me being mean in my last video and I really apologize for that and you got to meet the amazing Lilly Sparks! Say bye Lilly...buhnhxywjsjfhnruhnej- boooh" *closes hand on camera*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
